


Victory Dance

by Elsajeni



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Multi, Post-Endor, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lando's hand, she notices, is still resting on Han's thigh — in fact, it seems to have crept up an inch or two since she last looked their way.</p><p>Then he glances up at her again, and as their eyes meet, he grins, slides his hand up another few inches, and winks.</p><p>Well. Message received — now's the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mazily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazily/gifts).



Leia isn't sure, looking back later, what possessed her to do it. Maybe it was the heavy, spice-scented air of the forest moon, or the sweet drink of fermented sap the Ewoks kept offering around, or maybe just the sheer giddiness of victory, the relief of realizing they've made it out alive — probably all three, really, the combination leaving her loose-limbed and uninhibited. But whatever the reason, when the crews of the space strike force make it planetside and join them on the village platform, she's hot on Han's heels to greet them, and when Lando breaks free of Han's grip on his shoulder and turns to her, laughing, she throws her arms around his neck, boosts herself up onto her toes, and kisses him, hard and clumsy and joyful.

Lando makes a surprised little noise into her mouth, and when she feels his hands come up to rest on her waist, she pulls back a bit, expecting him to push her politely away. Instead, to her surprise, he pulls her in closer for a second kiss, gentler and quicker than the first, then lets her go, gives her a wink, and turns to Han to say in tones of mock complaint, "See, now _she_ knows how to welcome a guy home from a suicide mission."

For just a second, Han doesn't seem to have heard him; he's staring at the two of them, eyes wide, in a way Leia would almost call _hungry_ , desiring. Then he blinks and seems to shake it off, spreading his hands and mock-grousing back, "Hey, I said 'Good to see you in one piece,' I don't know what more you want."

Behind them, Chewie grumbles something which Leia doesn't catch all of but which definitely involves the words _one piece_ and _sensor dish_. Han glances over toward the Falcon, frowns, and opens his mouth to say something; before he can, though, Leia ducks around him and catches his elbow with one hand and Lando's with the other. "Come on," she says, grinning up at them, "we've got a party to get back to."

Han immediately abandons whatever argument he was about to start and lets her tow him back toward the bonfires, which is nice. Lando straightens up and extends his arm, letting her hand slide down to his forearm as if he's escorting her into a ballroom, which is nice in a different way; she finds herself straightening her posture as well, matching his pace as he slows down. After a moment Han, less patient, slips out of her grasp and hurries ahead.

"So," Lando says very quietly, as soon as they're alone. "Forgive me if this is too forward—"

Leia knows she's blushing, but she meets his eyes anyway, gives him a smile. "If it is, it'll only make us even."

"No complaints here, I assure you," he says with a broad grin, and she laughs. "No, it's… listen, I don't know where you and Han stand, exactly, and I don't want to get in the way. But I enjoyed that, and I think you did, and I don't know if you saw Han watching, but…"

"I did," Leia says; her heart beats a little faster just thinking of it. Then it occurs to her what Lando might be suggesting, and her heartrate quickens again, a warm rush of desire rising through her body. "You're thinking of all three of us. Together."

Lando nods, his smile turning wicked. "As soon as we can sneak away. Or right now, if we can get away with it."

'Right now' sounds like a _fantastic_ idea to Leia, but she forces herself to take a deep breath, clearing her head. "I can't disappear until the party's winding down," she says, and gives him a sheepish smile. "Politics. But — I want this."

"I suppose it wouldn't be fair for us to deprive everyone of your lovely company," Lando says with a wink, and he picks up the pace again, leading the way out onto the platform; there's a chorus of welcoming shouts as they enter the party. He leans in close before letting her go, though, and whispers, "When you're ready to sneak away, just come and find me."

* * *

The victory celebration goes on for _hours_ — the bonfires burn slowly down, the musicians stop playing, the fermented sap drink runs out and is replaced by Corellian whiskey from, apparently, an illicit stash in the belly of the Falcon, and still the party keeps going. Leia makes a few circuits of the perimeter, drifting from one conversation to another and putting in an appearance everywhere she can. She drops in on 3PO's storytelling circle and is mobbed by Ewok children, which is adorable if a little overwhelming; she drinks a celebratory toast with the elders of the village, and then joins a little knot of Alderaanian survivors for a second, more somber one; she accepts an invitation to dance from one of her pilots, which turns out to be a pretext for all the rest of them to take turns cutting in, until eventually she's being passed to a new partner on every beat of the music and all of them are laughing too hard to dance. The whole time, though, she keeps finding her gaze drifting back toward one point on the circle, just inside the ring of light cast by the central bonfire, where Han and Lando have found seats and, somehow, a pack of cards and are holding court, challenging anyone who passes by to a round of some complicated drinking game.

Han catches her looking his way a few times, and each time he grins, gives her a wave or a lazy salute or, once, a blown kiss. Lando, on the other hand, seems to have a sixth sense; almost every time she looks their way, he glances up and meets her eyes, gives her a wicked look or a wink. Once or twice he even taps at his wrist-chrono and looks at her questioningly — _isn't it time yet_?

She shakes her head, smiling, and turns her attention back to the party, to playing her part.

Eventually she fetches up next to Luke, leaning against the railing of the platform and looking out over the forest. She leans into him, gently digging an elbow into his side. "Aren't you going to join the party?"

He turns away from the forest view reluctantly, as if there's something out there he's very interested in. "In a little while," he says, smiling at her. "Aren't you?"

"I've _been_ at the party," she says, laughing. Out of the corner of her eye, she catches a glimpse of Han and Lando leaning into each other, laughing at some private joke, and without really meaning to, she adds, "I'm about ready to sneak away from it, honestly."

Luke glances over his shoulder, following her gaze. "You're keeping a close eye on those two," he observes, in a very neutral, very Jedi tone that she suddenly finds very suspicious.

Leia shrugs, as casually as she can. "Not as close as they're keeping on each other," she answers lightly, because it's true — they're very close together, their faces hardly an inch apart.

Luke nods, then turns to look down at her, seemingly studying her face. There are advantages to growing up in the public eye, though; she knows she isn't giving him much to study. "You're not jealous," he says after a moment; it doesn't sound like a question or an exclamation at all, just another neutral observation.

"Hmm," Leia says absently. Lando's apparently noticed her looking their way; he smiles and waves, then sets one hand on Han's knee to get his attention and point her out, getting him to wave too. She waves back, then turns her attention back to Luke and says, "No, I'm not."

He nods, then reaches out and catches her by the shoulders, stepping around behind her and gently pushing her back toward the central bonfire. "Go sit with them," he says, his tone amused. "You've won a war, you don't have to spend the whole victory party being a politician."

"I'm _always_ a politician," she protests, laughing — but she hasn't stopped thinking about Lando's proposal all night, and she aches with the desire to take him up on it, to slip away from duty and spend the rest of the night on pleasure. She hesitates, glancing up at Luke. "Are you all right by yourself?"

"I am," he assures her, then grins and nods toward a cluster of pilots drifting their way. "Anyway, I won't be by myself for long."

"Good," Leia says. "Because if I'm not playing politician, I don't want to see you playing Brooding Solitary Jedi." She gives his arm a last squeeze, then turns and starts back across the platform toward Han and Lando.

Lando's hand, she notices, is still resting on Han's thigh — in fact, it seems to have crept up an inch or two since she last looked their way.

Then he glances up at her again, and as their eyes meet, he grins, slides his hand up another few inches, and winks.

Well. Message received — now's the time.

She crosses the platform unhurriedly, keeping her eyes on the two of them as Han looks up, spots her heading their way, and blushes bright red. He covers Lando's hand with his, maybe intending to push it away, but Lando leans in to whisper something in his ear and he hesitates, looking back and forth between the two of them, long enough for Leia to make her way over.

"Princess," Lando says with a broad smile, reaching out with his free hand to beckon her in closer and, as she comes within reach, catching hold of her right hand. "What excellent timing. Han's afraid I might be making you jealous — maybe you can ease his worries."

"Maybe I can," Leia agrees, looking down at Han and letting a slow smile spread across her face. She takes another step forward, into the space between Han's knees, and, without letting go of Lando's hand, seats herself carefully on Han's lap, rests her free hand on his shoulder, and leans in to kiss him deeply.

She feels Lando's grip tighten, pulling her hand back toward him, and Han shifts below her in a way that suggests Lando's pulling him closer as well (and, incidentally, leaves no doubt as to whether he's happy to see her). After a long moment she yields, breaks the kiss and leans back, and looks from Han's face to Lando's, to their joined hands still resting on Han's opposite thigh, to her own hand held tightly in Lando's. "Well," she says, her voice low and amused. "I think I'm about ready to leave this party. Why don't you both come with me?"

"You two have been _planning_ this," Han says, in a tone of mingled betrayal and admiration.

Leia can't help laughing. "Come on," she urges, getting to her feet and tugging both of them after her.

Lando stands up at once, stepping forward to stay close by her side. Han doesn't move for a long moment, though, long enough that she starts to wonder whether they've miscalculated. Then he seems to make up his mind; in one swift movement, he stands up, puts an arm around her waist and pulls her in close against him, and throws his other arm around Lando's shoulders. "Sounds like a great idea," he says, looking down at her with a crooked grin. "Where to?"

* * *

Leia pulls the heavy curtain across the doorway, very glad that she insisted on privacy when the Ewoks first brought her back to the village. As she finishes fastening it closed, Lando's hand lands on her shoulder; she turns to face him, and he pulls her in for a kiss, then reaches out, catches Han by the elbow, and breaks away from Leia to kiss him in turn, pulling his vest off as he does and throwing it into the corner.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" Leia says with a laugh, stepping between the two of them as they break apart and undoing Lando's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders — he takes the hint, unfastens the cuffs and strips it the rest of the way off, half-folding it before tossing it over to join Han's vest. Han, meanwhile, is busy untying the laces at the back of her dress and pulling it down; he leans in to kiss and bite at her newly-uncovered shoulders, and she gasps, arching her back and leaning into him.

It takes a few minutes — all three of them are distractable, giving more of their attention to kissing and exploring one another's bodies than to actually undressing — but eventually all their clothes join the heap in the corner, and the three of them stand entwined in the center of the hut, Leia's head tilted back to let Lando nip at her collarbone as she reaches down to curl one hand tight around Han's erection. He hisses and leans in toward her, kissing her hungrily and slipping one hand between her legs, simultaneously doing something with the other hand that she can't see, but that makes Lando groan softly against her neck. After a moment one of Lando's hands joins Han's, his other arm wrapping around her waist, and she closes her eyes and lets herself be carried away, losing track of whose hand is where as the two of them take it in turns to stroke and tease, until she can't stand it anymore and cocks her hips forward, pressing herself hard against a hand that presses firmly back and rolls its fingers against her; that's enough to push her over the edge. She throws her head back, gasping, and for a long moment is aware of nothing but her own sensations: the waves of pleasure ebbing and flowing through her whole body, the tight clench of muscles in her stomach with the crest of each wave, the feeling of floating as her legs go weak but she somehow stays upright.

Eventually she opens her eyes, still breathless, and tries to regain some semblance of control. Han's hand is still between her legs, and he's watching her intently, his eyes wide and dark; Lando has a hand on the small of her back, supporting her, but he's watching Han, and his other hand, she realizes, has joined hers around Han's cock. He glances over at her, then back to Han, and says, sounding a little breathless himself, "There's a bed in here, isn't there?"

Leia laughs, gesturing toward the bed against one wall of the hut. "Ewok-sized," she says ruefully. "I think I can pull something together, though—" she relinquishes her grip on Han, gently pushes his hand away, and steps out from between the two men— "you two stay here and entertain me, and I'll make the place a little more comfortable."

"Yes, ma'am," Han says, grinning dopily at her; as she starts pulling blankets off the bed and spreading them over the floor, he steps closer to Lando, puts an arm around his shoulders and a hand on his chest, and leans in to kiss him.

Leia enjoys the show for a while, half-watching the two of them kiss and fondle each other while she lays out the rest of the bedding on the floor, then reclining in the little nest she's built and giving them her full attention. As she watches, Lando leans into Han's shoulder, turning his head to nip at the side of his neck, making him groan; Han, in turn, shifts his hips to bring his erection into contact with Lando's, letting them brush gently once or twice and then sliding his hand down to wrap around both of them, twisting his grip in a way that makes Lando's breath catch and his hips jerk against Han's body. It's obvious that they know each other's bodies well, that they're falling comfortably back into old patterns; she feels a momentary pang of jealousy, not at seeing them together but at the _ease_ of it, the lack of hesitation or awkwardness between them.

Then Han backs out of his own grip and, grinning up at Lando, drops to his knees, and the flare of jealousy is instantly replaced by heat of a different kind. He leans in, nuzzles at the root of Lando's cock, then licks his lips and slips it into his mouth. She can see his mouth working, the tension in his jaw as he works up and down the length of it, and for a moment she's content to keep watching, dropping one hand down to rub tight circles around her clit; then Lando glances her way, his eyes half-closed, and beckons her over, and she goes at once to join them.

It's awkward, trying to fit three bodies together, and it takes a little while for them to find a comfortable position — eventually all three of them wind up on the floor, twining around each other, mouths and hands roaming freely over one another's bodies. Leia comes again with Lando's fingers inside her, and then again with Han's face buried between her legs, his tongue moving against her in long, firm strokes, while her own mouth is busy with Lando's cock. Watching her seems to push Lando over the edge as well; he thrusts hard against her, then lets out a low groan and goes still, breathing heavily, as she swallows down the taste of brine. Then both of them turn their attention to Han, and it's not long before he, too, comes, arching his back and swearing through gritted teeth.

Leia rolls off him onto her back; on the other side, Lando does the same, and for a while the three of them lie there separately, catching their breath. Then Han reaches out, pulls Leia in close to his chest, and rolls over, sandwiching her between him and Lando, who flings an arm across her and lets his hand rest on Han's hip.

"So," Han says after a moment, his voice low and slightly hoarse. "I gotta admit, I didn't expect this to go that well."

"You said it was a great idea," Lando protests, a little drowsily.

"Well, yeah, as an _idea_ I've been enjoying it for months," Han says; Leia huffs a laugh into his shoulder, and he grins, looking back and forth between her face and Lando's. "Turns out I like it pretty well as a reality, too."


End file.
